


A Necessary Cliché

by Jingle



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Elena of Avalor (Cartoon), Emperor's New Groove (2000)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Sky High (film), Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Protective Siblings, Psychic Medium!Elena, Shapeshifter!Kuzco, Technopath!Isabel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8269366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jingle/pseuds/Jingle
Summary: Isabel hates to be a living cliché, but it's time to have a talk with her sister's boyfriend.(Please note: This is Kuzco as written with his character development from The Emperor's New Groove.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt for an Elena of Avalor/Emperor's New Groove/The Road to El Dorado crossover got me thinking about shipping Elena and Kuzco, both in AUs like this or in post-canon fic where Elena is 18 or older. This is a warm-up for eventually writing them in their canon settings, but I really love this AU, so it may become its own series.
> 
> The idea to write a Sky High AU came from [this fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5179715/chapters/11932721), as well as a roleplay buddy.

Elena saw the spirits of the departed as her responsibility, and Kuzco had adjusted to this. As a psychic medium, his girlfriend was often visited by ghosts, so hearing her speak or gesture to someone who couldn’t be seen was no big deal. Accepting that he didn’t always come before these ghosts had been more difficult, but these days, he more or less dealt with it well.

For example, that evening he’d arrived at the Flores household to pick her up for a date, only to have her younger sister Isabel inform him that Elena was busy with Zuzo. According to Elena, Zuzo was different from most spirits. He wasn’t anyone who had died, but rather, a creature of the afterlife who had taken an interest in Elena as a bridge between the world of the living and the world of the dead.

Kuzco still wasn’t sure were the implications of all that were, exactly, but Elena was curious about Zuzo and the teachings he offered her, so he knew that he’d be waiting a while. He made to step inside and maybe see if Elena’s _abuela_ , Luisa, was making any treats, but Isabela slid over to block his path. Kuzco stared down at her.

“Is there a problem?”

“We need to have a talk,” Isabel stated, folding her arms over her chest.

“O _kay_. You’re ten.”

“Yeah, I know. Why did you say that?”

“Just… Seemed like you needed to be reminded. And we can’t talk in the house?”

Isabel shook her head. “I want to avoid interruptions.” She stepped out onto the front stoop, and closed the door behind her.

Kuzco couldn’t _begin_ to guess at what was going on. Isabel was a nice kid. Sure, she got intense about the inventions she created with help of her technopath abilities, but she was just so _sweet_ , overall. Now, Kuzco was taken totally off-guard, and in all honesty, that made him a bit nervous.

“Kuzco, how long have you and Elena been dating?”

Kuzco shrugged. “A few months, why?”

“ _Three_ months. You should know that.”

“Isa, I don’t think _Elena_ knows that.” It was one of the things Kuzco liked so much about Elena. She wasn’t fussy about things like that; she liked to live in the moment. Isabel took a pause, which Kuzco saw as a sign that she realized he was right about that.

“Well, still, three months is a long time. I need to make sure of a few things. And why don’t you call me Isabel, for now?”

“…Right.”

“Elena is a great person, okay? She’s smart and strong and she cares about everyone. You are _so_ lucky that she likes you, and if you _ever_ think about doing anything to hurt her, first you’d better remember that I’ve already invented a device that could jam your powers and leave you stuck as an animal forever.”

Kuzco rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah, I definitely never forget that. Spending a week as a llama doesn’t just slip your mind.”

Isabel pursed her lips. “Well, that time was an accident…”

“Yeah, I know. And for the record, Isabel? I really like your sister, and I wouldn’t hurt her.”

“Alright, good. I’m still going to keep an eye on you, though.”

Kuzco couldn’t help but laugh. “Wow, Isabel, do I really seem like such a jerk?”

“Not anymore. I mean, you were a pretty bad guy when I first met you, but you’ve changed a lot.”

Kuzco smiled lopsidedly. Isabel probably had no idea just how much that meant to him; Kuzco had been a total brat before that whole llama incident, and now that he knew it, it was embarrassing to look back. But Elena had always seen the good in him, even before they’d started dating, so Kuzco just wanted to deserve the faith she had – and still did – put in him.

The front door to the house opened, revealing a befuddled Elena. “What are you two doing out here?”

“I was telling Kuzco what I’ll do if he ever hurts you.”

“Oh, jeez, Isabel…” Elena trailed off as she shook her head. “That's kinda sweet, though.”

“Yeah, well, you’ve never been a llama,” Kuzco pointed out, and Elena laughed. “You ready to get going?”

“Yup! Night, Isa.” Elena hugged her sister.

“Good night, Elena.”

Once Isabel had slipped back inside, Elena looked at Kuzco and laughed again. “I hope she didn’t scare you.”

“Please, of course not.” A beat. “I think it’s cool that you two have each other, though. I always thought I was lucky to be an only child, but... Maybe not. I don’t know, it might be cool if someone had my back like that.”

“Hey!”

Kuzco looked at Elena questioningly. “You want me to say you’re like a sister to me?”

“Ew, no! But you know what I meant.”

“Yeah, I do,” Kuzco said. He took Elena’s hand and twirled her. “And it’s definitely cool – no ‘might’ there.”


End file.
